


How Big Bang got their pack bites

by LadyPrussia



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jiyong, Alpha Seunghyun, Alpha Seungri, Alpha Youngbae, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Daesung, One big romantic pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: The story of how the Big Bang pack became the Big Bang pack, and how every member got their bites in very different places.Can be read as a stand alone without any other stories





	How Big Bang got their pack bites

**Author's Note:**

> People seem to really like the Big Bang pack, so I wanted to show a little off them!

_**Seunghyun and Daesung:** _

While all of Big Bang played it cool, almost all of them were worried that none of them would present as an omega, on the surface, it made the most sense that Daesung would be a beta.

Good soft and stable Daesung.

But Seunghyun had an idea that the muscled singer might be an omega, he couldn’t explain what it was, but it felt like there was a chance, but he didn’t voice the opinion, he didn’t want to put pressure on Daesung to be an omega nor did he want to give the rest of Big Bang false hope.

They knew that they wanted to be an omega, but they had all expected to have to wait until Seungri presented, all of them expecting their youngest to present omega.

And then there was sweet and soft Daesung, Seunghyun was back at their dorm when Daesung came home from practice. It was hours before the normal time, it was less than a year since they had debuted and Daesung still felt like he had to work harder while Seunghyun was home with an injury to his ankle.

There was still weeks until Daesung was to hit 18, so everybody had kinda just let him do whatever he wanted to.

The second the door to the dorm, Seunghyun knew that something wasn’t right, a strong scent of blueberries filled the dorm like it thought that it belonged there, like this was its real place to live.

For a second Seunghyun thought that an unknown omega had entered their space, he could feel his inner alpha act up, while they might not be a real pack yet, Seunghyun still saw the rest of Big Bang as his, they had all decided that they wanted him to be the pack alpha, and most of the time he acted like it.

“Who there?” but Seunghyun would lie if he said that he didn’t really like the unknown omega’s scent.

The response he got back was not what he expected, Daesung’s voice sounded weak and scared when he called out “Hyunnie?”

That was all it took for Seunghyun to be up and in the hallway, Daesung was standing there shaking like a leaf, the heavy scent of blueberries coming from him, “Dae, what happened are you okay?”

That might seem like a stupid question, the other idol clearly wasn’t okay and he clearly presented, but Seunghyun kinda felt a little overwhelmed by the scent of the newly presented omega.

“I was mid-practice and it just happened, Seungri didn’t really notice what had happened since he hasn’t presented. I am an omega.”

Daesung looked shocked like he had never actually thought it was an option, but it took only one whiff of the sweet blueberries for Seunghyun to know that Daesung wasn’t actually sad or unhappy with being an omega.

Actually, now that Seunghyun was near him, and he was a little calmer a giant smile was on display together with the youngers eye smile. The alpha could feel his heart clench at it, Daesung was always so pretty, and that wasn’t about him being an omega, it was just how it was. It hurt that people were rude and said he was ugly, the worst part was that the rest of Big Bang had helped that stereotype when they first had met Daesung.

Now they had all came to love the younger, they loved him for his pretty voice, muscular body and for his personality.

“That you are.” Seunghyun stepped a little closer, opening his arms offering the younger a hug, which he was quick at taking up.

For a second it was almost overwhelming to have an omega in his arms like this, he hadn’t held an omega like this since he had presented, it was almost overwhelming for a second, and it took him a little bit of focusing, to focus on the fact that it was Daesung.

Daesung looked up at him with almost sparkling eyes “We don’t have to wait another year, we don’t have to wait for Seungri.”

That was when Seunghyun realized that as well, all of them had almost completely accepted that they would have to wait for their maknae to present before they could actually become a pack, now they didn’t have to.

They could be a pack already.

The two idols just started at each other, before Daesung hesitantly asked: “Hyunnie, do you wanna make a pack with me?”

Now that was a stupid question, of course, he wanted to make a pack with the younger, he wanted to start their pack, the Big Bang pack, something he had wanted since they debuted. He nodded quickly, logically they knew that they shouldn’t just do it now, they should give it a few weeks if not months to make sure that Daesung’s inner omega actually wanted to bind with Seunghyun’s alpha, that this pack was a good idea.

But they didn’t do that, they were stupid kids, they didn’t think about that, all they could think about what finally belonging to each other, for them to later be joined by the rest of Big Bang. It was a thing that they had dreamed about, a thing that they thought they would have to wait for.

“Yes!” He was as eager as Daesung.

For a second they just stared at each other, neither really seemed sure of how they were going to do this and how to move forward, until Daesung just laughed “where would you like my bite?”

Daesung was gonna get to be the one to bite their pack alpha, something he never thought would be his to do.

Seunghyun hesitated a little, he knew where he wanted his bite, but he also knew that it wasn’t the classic answer, most people especially alpha’s got theirs on either neck or shoulder. He didn’t want that since he was very young he had a specific idea where he wanted it.

Slowly hesitantly he pulled up his sleeve a little “wrist.”

Daesung on his part didn’t even hesitate for a second to just nod “it fits you really well!” he himself seemed to hesitate a little with what he wanted, a blush was resting on his cheeks dusting his complexion. Daesung always had the cutest full body blushes.

“No reason to be she, where do you want it? Unless you want it on your dick, that is a little weird.” just at the word dick Daesung flushed red even more and Seunghyun grinned.

It was very normal to keep everything even remotely sexual away from people who were not presented yet, almost everybody found the thought of anything sexual containing somebody not presented… a child… to be gross and disgusting.

While the three presented alpha’s of Big Bang had been fooling around, but they had all felt the need for the other two to join them. It was weird almost sneaking around to make sure that they didn’t get caught by the two other members, luckily Seungri and Daesung had seemed happy with each other sleeping alone in the spare nest some days, to give the older alpha’s some space.

A part of Seunghyun was worried how they would avoid leaving out Seungri and making him not feel loved, but another part of him was eager being happy that Daesung would join them.

Daesung shook his head “No uhm… thigh.”

Seunghyun’s almost wolf grinned became bigger “inner thigh?”

Shyly Daesung nodded “if that isn’t too much?”

“It’s perfect,” all Seunghyun could think about was burying his teeth in the younger thick solid thighs.

They should have waited for everybody else to get home, they should have done a lot of things that they choose not to do, all they could do was giggle and focus on each other. At first, Daesung was shy about pulling down his pants, the alpha teased him a little at first, that he should take off his well-fitting briefs as well so he could do a high bite.

But Daesung just shook his head, pointed at where he wanted to bite, it was mid his inner thigh, the area was pretty and solid, tanned skin spreading over strong muscles.

For a few minutes, they kinda tried to find a way how they could both do the bites at the same time. That was the only way to create the pack, they ended with Seunghyun between Daesung’s spread legs and with his arm reaching up to Daesung so he could bite his wrist at the same time.

Yeah it wasn’t a good position, nor was it comfortable, but it was the best way for them to all get what they wanted. They could both get the bites in positions that they had dreamed about.

Seunghyun looked at Daesung with almost shining eyes, “Remember to keep it in your mind that you want to create a pack, you have to want it for the pack bond to form.”

The omega just nodded eagerly, this was something they all wanted, something he had wanted for a long time. Seunghyun couldn’t stop himself from kissing the youngers solid thigh, it was the first time he had been so close to Daesung. He would never have been so close to an unpresented person’s naked thigh, that wasn’t apprioriet.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” Daesung sounded as breathless as Seunghyun felt.

“On 3, don’t let go until you can feel the bond start to take form.” Daesung nodded.

“1.” Seunghyun was hyper-aware of how Daesung was breathing on his wrist now, “2” he placed a small kiss to the skin at omega’s thigh, he smelled so good, the blueberries was such a fitting scent for him “3.”

Both bit down at the same time, without thinking about it, they had both closed their eyes and imagined and thought about the pack bond they wanted to form.

It was almost impossible for Seunghyun to describe the feeling of the pack forming, no words seem to be able to do it justice, it was like he only half his entire life, but he had never known.

At first, it was like he got engulfed in a warm hug, a warm feeling that spread all over his body, and then slowly in the back of his mind, he could feel it. The pack bond, it wasn’t like romance novels put it like packs could almost read each other's mind, it wasn’t like he suddenly knew 100% how Daesung felt or what he thought, but Seunghyun could feel he was there.

Seunghyun knew that he and Daesung would now be bound… And hopefully forever.

As he looked up at Daesung, the younger was wearing a grin on his face that Seunghyun knew was matching on his own face. He could feel the love coming from Daesung, and he wasn’t sure if it was just knowing his omega well or from the pack.

But this was the Big Bang dorm, the silence he never lasted long and the door to the dorm was banged up “Hyunnie if you have brought home a random omega, I am gonna gut you alive, then resurrect you and force you to look both Daesung and Ri in the eyes while you tell them you are a shit whore.”

Oh Big Bang’s drama queen seemed to be home… maybe they should have thought this over.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 3 parts in total,
> 
> Next part will be Jiyong and Youngbae
> 
> And then the last will be Seungri's which will also deal with him presenting as an alpha instead of an omega as expected.


End file.
